My Valentine
by punkette kagome
Summary: Valentines Day was finally here and the student council was having a student body auction. Kagome is nervous about the whole event and doesn’t want to take part but being the vice-president she has no choice… how will it go and who will bid for who?


**My Valentine **

_Valentines Day was finally here and the student council was having a student body auction. Kagome is nervous about the whole event and doesn't want to take part but being the vice-president she has no choice… how will it go and who will bid for who?_

Here is a Valentine treat for everyone I hope you like it!

-

"_Why do you have to do it too? It wasn't your idea!" The young girl let out a sigh as she listened to the protest from the man sitting across from her. It was the day before Valentines Day and being in student council she had an obligation to take part in all the events at her school. _

"_Its harmless fun, you don't have to worry about it."_

"_Like hell I don't! I don't want to share!" His whine made her smile as she crossed over to him. _

"_Don't worry; after it's over I'm all yours." She crawled into his lap and cuddled into his warmth. _

"_That's how I like it." He kissed the crown of her head as they sat in his apartment._

-

Kagome Higurashi, at eighteen years-old she accomplished a lot: the vice-president in student council, top honours in all her classes and the looks to go with it. She wasn't those amazingly hot girls that you'd find in the magazines; she was the subtle type of beauty. Her big doe eyes, like a pool of chocolate, could ease any tension with just a glance from them. Her soft ebony hair cascaded down her shoulder in smooth waves. Her lips—pouty from habit—were full and soft. She was an appealing person in more ways than one but no one ever approached her—no one meaning boys—though she never really went for the high school guys because they were all immature.

She was now on her way to school. It was seven in the morning and she was supposed to meet the rest of the council at seven thirty. It only took her fifteen minutes to walk to her school but she wanted to be early. When she got there she saw that she wasn't the only one who wanted to be early. She smiled as she approached her student council president. He was the only other sane person on the council. Out of everyone to vote for the event they were holding today the two of them were the only ones who voted against it.

When she approached hi he looked up. His emerald eyes gleamed as he saw her in her festive outfit. "Enough pink there Kags," he said with a smirk.

"Shut up Sai! We're supposed to show school spirit! Speaking of which where the hell is your red?" She asked as she looked him over. He was wearing blue jeans, a white beater and a black shirt left open.

"Oh hold on." He opened up his backpack and pulled out a red hat. He placed it on his head just a little crooked, covering his sandy mop of hair. She grinned.

"That's just rich, you're the student council president, you should be wearing more red!" At that Sai grinned and turned around to reveal the red graphic design imprinted on the shirt. "Oh you just think you're a genius."

"Yup! Come on Kags, you can't tell me you like all this commercial stuff. All my romantic stuff will be for Aya when we go out tonight. She hates that fact that I'm apart of the stupid auction." Kagome smiled in appreciation. She knew exactly how he felt and was why they worked so well together.

"Yeah I know what you mean but lets just get this meeting set up." Sai nodded and handed her some papers. Slowly the rest of the council arrived and they finished the final plans for the student council auction.

The _genius_ Eri Yamanaka had gushed over the idea of having an auction with the people in their council and won over the others in the council. It was ironic though, that she wasn't one of the auctioned people. She escaped the idea because she claimed that her boyfriend didn't approve. _What a load of bull_, Kagome thought at the meeting though she kept a smile on her face.

Once they finished the meeting Kagome and Sai walked side by side towards their lockers. "I still can't believe Eri isn't doing the auction when she was the one who proposed the idea!" Sai smiled at his friend. He knew of her fear of being put on the spot, and he knew that she would rather be in the background rather than up front in front of people. It was that reason why she didn't run for student council president. The only reason he had a chance to win at student council president, and secretly thanked god everyday for her minor phobia.

"She's just too chicken to stand in front of everyone especially with Hojo standing in the crowd." Kagome turned to him looking incredulous.

"Are you kidding me? Sai you know I hate to be in the center of anything and besides we're not showing who the person is until after the bidding," said Kagome in protest.

"Actually Kags we're going to show the people after we read out their description."

"WHAT! When the hell did that happen?!"

"Just now during the meeting. Jeez weren't you listening?"

"Sorry I was just thinking about other stuff, but why the hell did we change it!?" Said just shook his head and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder. She sighed and leaned into it.

"Don't worry Kags it'll be fine. Just watch all those guys'll try their hardest to get a lunch date with you." Sai was grinning from ear to ear causing Kagome to roll her eyes.

"Yeah…right. I know you'll be like that, taken within seconds. Aya'll be pissed."

"Let's hope she never hears about it, but there's no helping it if I'm so hot!" He flashed her a grin again. Kagome just laughed but she had to agree he was hot. "Well let's get to class before the bell rings. I'll even offer to walk you to class." He had a cheeky smile.

"Yeah only cause you have the same class as me." She whacked him and started to laugh again.

"Hey be grateful Higurashi!" he flicked her on the forehead and ran to his locker. Kagome stood there just a little dumbfounded before running after him. He let out a laugh and then held out his arm for her to take. Kagome rolled her eyes but took the arm anyways. They walked arm in arm to class.

-

It was now second period and Kagome was watching the clock as time slowly ticked past. Second period was her photography class. They were in the middle of a project and she had already taken and developed her pictures. So she was sitting at a table arranging her pictures in a scrapbook. It was of her mementos. Things and people that are important to her.

After working on it for almost an hour Kagome looked at the clock and saw it was time for her to go help set up for the auction. She walked up to her teacher.

Ms. Yagami was into the whole Valentines deal big time; you know being single she was hopelessly looking for the right person. She was adorned in pink and red from head to toe so everyone knew she loved it. Ms. Yagami turned around and smiled warmly at Kagome. "So are you leaving now Kagome?"

"Yeah have to go start up for the big event." A fake smile in place, Kagome grimaced to see that it actually made her teacher beam even more.

"Well you go on, I'll make sure to drop by to see how it's going," said Ms. Yagami.

"Sure." Kagome walked out of the class and headed towards her locker. Sai was already there putting his books away and pulling out the bags of decorations that he had in there. "Hey you need some help?" Sai looked up and smiled.

"Sure but you should put your books away first."

"That was the plan." Kagome put her books into her locker and then took one of the bags from him. They walked to the auditorium where they planned to have the event. When they got there they saw that the council had already started setting up.

"So you guys finally decided to show up eh?" They both looked at the guy.

"Oh be quiet, Jakotsu!" said Kagome playfully.

"Gee Kags that's a lot of pink. Kind of an eye sore, if you ask me." Jakotsu was their grade rep and for some reason his favourite pass time was to bug Kagome whenever he could.

"See I told you!" Kagome riled at Sai and smacked him.

"Shut up I never asked you and get to work! We only have twenty minutes before lunch starts." So every got to work and made the auditorium look pretty and mostly pink. Soon the students and teachers started to file into the auditorium. Kagome started to get nervous and wished she hadn't gone to school on this particular day.

"It's okay Kags you'll do fine! Now smile and try not to break a leg!" Jakotsu grinned at her but it didn't help her at all.

"Geez he just made me more nervous!" she hissed. Sai just patted her on the back.

"Seriously Kags just go out there and smile. That's all you have to do!" His brilliant smile and confident aura made her relax. She breathed in and out repeatedly, giving herself a pep talk as the event started.

-

"Welcome ladies and gents! Welcome to our first annual student council auction, pardon the lousy name. As efficient as we are as a council creativity lacks!" Jakotsu grinned into the audience as they held on to his every word. "Now unfortunately for you guys I am not on the list of students that you can bid on but there are sufficient people behind this curtain! Now let's get this thing started! Guy I hope you have your money ready because our first girl is a cutie. Her long black hair falls down past her derriere. Her porcelain face out matches any china doll and man is she a looker! Come on out Kikyo Hiromi!" The curtains pulled open and there stood the student council treasurer. She was attractive and always had hordes of boys running after her. But her personality—as austere as it is—still manages to attract men; it just goes to show that most don't care about personality anymore.

"So shall we start the bidding at lets say five dollars? Do we have any takers?" Jakotsu looked into the audience and grinned when he saw half the male population had their hands up. "Okay what about ten?"

"Ten dollars right here!" yelled a boy in grade twelve. Kikyo looked at him and raised an eye brow. The boy grinned sheepishly.

"Alright we have ten dollars anyone willing to go higher?" asked Jakotsu.

"Twelve bucks buddy!" said a cocky eleven grader.

"The bar has been raised come on gents you can do better than that! It's a date with Kikyo Hiromi! You may not get a chance like this again!"

"Eighteen dollars! I've got eighteen dollars!" Jakotsu looked down at the boy and grinned at one of his younger brothers. He was about to reject the offer but seeing the smouldering look in his eyes he accepted.

"Well we've got eighteen dollars! Anyone else? No well then going once….going twi—"

"Thirty dollars!" yelled a loud and clear voice. Kikyo's gaze shifted to the back where a boy with reddish brown hair leaned against the wall. Her stoic persona shifted to a smile as she stared at the boy.

"Well then thirty dollars is pretty high, anyone willing to challenge it?" people just grumbled in the audience.

"_Aw man I don't have that much!"_

"_What's wrong with that guy? Thirty bucks?!"_

"Well since no one is saying anything I guess the date goes to the guy in the back! Come up here man! Pay up and then she's all yours!" the guy walked down the isle with a swagger until he reached the stage. He crossed over to Kikyo and pecked her on the cheek. He whispered into her ear…

"Happy Valentines day Kiki."

"Happy Valentines baby!" she said with a warmth that no one seen in her in a long time.

"Well don't they look cozy? Now if you'll cough up the money we can continue good sir." Jakotsu held out his hand and thirty dollars was placed in it. "Okay so next up is a rather dashing fellow. Captain of the fencing, soccer and wrestling team. His cerulean blue eyes will make you ladies melt. Lets welcome my cousin Bankotsu Fujimoto!" The girls all tittered and fawned over him when the curtains opened and revealed the handsome captain of many sports. His killer smile made many girls weak in the knees as they watched.

"Well how about we start the bidding. Shall we say five dollars?"

"Ten dollars!" yelled an enthusiastic tenth grader.

"Well fine then don't take my offer for five dollars! Anyone else? Come on he's not that bad you can do better than that!"

"Fifteen dollars Jakotsu! I put in fifteen!" said a girl with flowing blond hair. Bankotsu looked at her and was pleased.

"Well looks like Jackie just put in fifteen dollars any one willing to challenge?" No well then going once…going twice…sold! To the beauty in the front, now come up here Jackie and claim your man!" the girl all but ran up the stairs to the stage and glomped on Bankotsu. He let out a throaty laugh as he steadied them both.

"First you're going to have to pay up sweetheart," said Jakotsu as he held out his hand.

"Oh yeah sorry, I was just so excited, here." She fished out a twenty and put it in his hand. "You can keep the change.

"Well gee thanks that can go in my personal file." He grinned.

"JAKOTSU!" a few people yelled from backstage.

"Okay I was just joking! Geez can't you all just loosen up!?" he yelled to the back causing the audience to laugh.

"Well the next person is the newest addition to our council. He's short, cute and funny. A prankster at heart he'll always keep you on your feet! Who is he you ask? Well why don't we show you?" the curtains pulled open to reveal a short boy with orange hair. His turquoise eyes gleamed as he looked out into the crowd.

"So who wants to take this adorable bundle out on a date? If you want ladies, you can pretend he's a kid. You know if you've ever dreamed of taking care of little kiddies he'd be perfect," said Jakotsu with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Oi! I'm only two years younger than you! AND I AM NOT A KID!" He shot back with anger forgetting all about the auction. Jakotsu covered the mike with his hand and glared at the little boy.

"Shut up Shippo, if you haven't noticed no one put their hand up! Just trying to entice the audience for you," said Jakotsu in a hushed whisper. When Shippo heard those words his face went blank as he looked into the crowd. The nerves became apparent on his face as he stood there. No one did anything, said anything or moved anything; they were too afraid to do it.

"Okay well why don't we go to our next person? Let Shippo get refreshed and then all you undecided people can decide? Sounds like a plan? Good now the next person up is our drama queen. She's been in the theatre company since she entered high school and has helped lead our school's theatre into some great productions. Her long black hair is soft—I'm telling you from experience. Hot and spicy is her personality and with her there is never a dull moment! Come on out Yuka Asakura!" The curtains opened to reveal the communications officer of student council. Yuka smiled into the audience. She was in her zone and no nerves were there, just a confidence that radiated from her like the rays of the sun. She gave a wave and stood there as Jakotsu started the bidding. After a minute of complete silence Yuka's confidence fell completely, blocked just like when the moon covers the sun in an eclipse. She regained her composure quickly though and bowed to the audience before retreating back into the curtains.

A few murmurs and whispers erupted form the audience. Someone even swore they saw her eyes watering as she disappeared behind the curtain. Jakotsu looked at her sadly before introducing the second last guy.

Kagome was sitting in a chair trying to calm her nerves; two people had been flat out rejected. She tried to weigh whether to stay or run off, when Sai came and sat beside her. "Kags don't worry just go there and smile. That's all you have to do to get them to bid!" Kagome looked at him and smiled weakly. She wasn't cut out for something like this. Worst case scenario, she would faint or collapse which as embarrassing as it would be was nothing compared to being rejected in front of her school.

Yuka passed them and Kagome knew she couldn't do it, but she put that aside as she ran after Yuka.

"Hey Yu! Are you alright?" Yuka stopped and turned around and gave a faltering smile.

"Of course I'm fine Kagome. Just not what the crowd wanted I guess. It's no problem." The tears started to stream down her face. Kagome's heart ached as she took her into a hug.

"Oh Yu don't cry the guys here are not worth it, and not to mention that they're immature anyways."

"Yeah I guess, but you go, you'll be up soon anyways."

"I'd rather not go out there, you know."

"Yeah—"

"Kags you're up next come on! Hiten was just bought for five dollars! I thought he'd be worth more, but yeah you're up next so come on! You'll do great!" exclaimed Sai.

"Well let's get this over with, I guess…" Kagome left Yuka and stood near the curtain. Her heart was hammering against her chest as she waited for Jakotsu did the introduction…

-

"Okay you guys it's time for the second last person before we call it a day. She's pretty, with big brown eyes. Her hair falls like a dark waterfall down her back. And although she's just a little timid at times this girl is a lot of fun to hang out with. She's sweet and I can tell you it'll be worth it to take her out on a date even if she's already attached from what I hear—"

"Jakotsu! We're trying to get people to pay not reject!" Yelled Sai, causing Jakotsu to cringe.

"So who wants to know who it is?" he asked into the audience totally passing off Sai's remark. The crowed cheered chanting 'bring her out!' "Well you heard the people come on out! Kagome Higurashi!" the curtains opened and revealed their vice president. Kagome smiled nervously as she gave them a short wave.

The students in the crowd started to shift nervously. A younger group of guys were all sitting off to Kagome's right. One of the boys was being shoved by his friends. "Come on just do it!"

"No," said the boy, "I don't want to be attacked by her boyfriend! I heard he's a college guy! Some big football player!"

"What a wuss!" said one of his friends.

"Hey just cause I think she's cute doesn't mean I can take her on a date!"

"What ever man!" A similar thing was happening all across the room. People wanted to bid for her but they heard rumours about her boyfriend. That he was a foot ball player at SFU or that he was a multi-millionaire. Some people even went as far to say that he was a CIA officer working undercover in their city: Vancouver. So the people decided that they would rather just admire her from afar.

"So how about we start the bidding at five dollars?"

Silence passed that question.

Kagome stood at the center of the stage as she looked at the apprehensive audience. Many dropped their gaze when she looked at them. After another ten seconds of scanning the crowd, they all became a big blur. Her visions blurred by the water that was welling in her eyes. This was one thing she didn't want happen to her, but go figure it did! She didn't want to cry, she didn't want to make a fool of herself. She turned to Jakotsu who looked worried. He was about to say something into the mike when Kagome shook her head as she turned around.

"Uh…well I guess there's only one person left…"

Kagome ran backstage and the tears that she wished wouldn't fall, fell freely and endlessly. Sai walked to her forgetting about his stupid bidding. "Kagome! Hey are you okay sweetheart?" he asked as he took her into a hug. Kagome sobbed into his shirt. It wasn't what she wanted. She didn't want them to see her cry; she didn't want them to see that it actually affected her. But she couldn't help but cry, and Sai had always been such a comfort to her at school, that she clung onto him.

"Oh Kags its okay, it's all Jakotsu's fault, he shouldn't have said anything about you being attached. They just didn't want to bid on another man's girl, as stupid as it sounds."

"It's okay I know I'm not the prettiest girl around, but it would have been nice to have someone bid on me. No biggie though I'll be fine," said Kagome as she looked up at him and smiled. He shook his head and wiped the tears away from her.

"You're so hopeless sometimes, you're hurt and you're not letting it out. You know it's better to cry it out than to keep it all bottled inside."

"Yeah sure, but you need to go out there, they'll be calling you out in just a second."

"I could careless about that. You're more important than that stupid auction and I think Aya would skin me alive if she knew that I ignored you and went to put myself up for auction." Kagome smiled wistfully thinking about her best friend. They had met so long ago back in elementary school. Ayame Lang had been enraptured by the fact that her name and Kagome's were so similar. Even though it was only the last syllable in their names that were similar, but it was that fascination that had forged their friendship that has lasted as long as it has.

"Thanks Sai, you're amazing." She snuggled into his embrace and felt her center calm down.

"Yeah sure, now let's get going, Sango and Dan could you two inform Jakotsu that I'm not participating anymore and Sango you'll be in charge of cleanup okay?"

The female sports rep nodded and got to work. So Kagome and Sai walked off leaving the rest behind to deal with the rest of the event.

-

The bell for three o'clock finally rang and Kagome couldn't wait to get out of the building. She went to her locker and packed her bag. Sai was no where to be found and so she just decided today she would leave with out him, even if they always walked home together. She shut her locker and walked quickly to the exit. She started trudging along to her way home. She had to go home and get ready for the night.

Her train of thought was stopped when she heard loud whispers, with girls squealing and guys whistling low commenting about a car that she thought sounded so familiar. Then she saw a crowd and her interest piqued and so she went to go see what the commotion was all about since it was on her way home.

-

"Seriously where is she? I really want to leave, these girls are so annoying!" whined a young man who was sitting on the hood of his car. He was parked in front of the high school. He best friend was also sitting beside him but he was enjoying all the attention from the girls. "Roku stop it, these girls look like they're freaking fifteen, and you're 20! That's straight up pedophile!"

"Hey I'm not doing anything, just looking there's nothing wrong with looking!" said the other young man. His violet eyes scanned the crowd of girls and he zoned in on a really interesting girl, who just walked right past the crowd. She just ignored the crowd and when she did take a glance at them she shook her head and rolled her eyes and turned to the person beside her. He grinned at that, he always loved a challenge and she looked to be a lot older than the girls who were watching them now. "Well Yash you're on your own! I'm going to see if I can get that girl's number! See ya!"

He jumped off the car and ran after that girl. The other guy just sat there waiting patiently but getting just a little annoyed. He put on his sunglasses on and just waited. After a minute he heard the voice that he was waiting for.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" He looked down and saw his girl standing there. She was just stunning in her cute valentines get-up.

"Hey Mei!" He jumped off the car and crossed the group of people and took her in an embrace. Kissing her softly and thoroughly. She let out a sigh as she brought her arms up to his neck. The girls cooed at the sweet display of affection, and they guys just grinned. "I've been waiting to do this all day, here." He pulled a single pink rose out from behind his back and gave it to her.

"Oh Inu I'm so glad you're here, thanks." Kagome rested her head against his chest and he kissed the crown of her head.

"Yeah I'm glad I'm here too, now I think we should get going, Roku ran off after some girl, I think they're still around here some where," said Inuyasha as he looked over the group of girls. He spotted Miroku further down talking to that girl, who seemed to be blushing. "There he is."

Kagome followed his gaze and it landed on both Miroku Lin and her classmate Sango Hino. Kagome grinned, because she knew how hard it was to get Sango to even acknowledge any guy and Miroku was doing it flawlessly. "Roku always had that way with girls. Sango is one of the only girls I know that refused almost any guy that ever approached her. I give Roku props for being able to make her blush."

"Yeah well he's just a perv, but let's go I want to spend the rest of the day with you," said Inuyasha as he wrapped his arm around her waist and directed her to his car. "So who is the unfortunate guy that I have to beat up for taking you on a date?"

The moment those words left his mouth Kagome's whole body stiffened. Inuyasha looked down at her and got just a little worried. "Mei? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just you don't have to worry about that date because there isn't one. I wasn't bid on." Inuyasha looked down at her and his eyes looked just a little pissed.

"What do you mean no one bid on you?! Who wouldn't want you?" he asked. The crowd slowly started to disperse since they realized it was a personal conversation. Kagome gave him a weak smile.

"What are you talking about I thought you didn't want me to be apart of it. So now you don't have to share me with anyone. I'm all yours," said Kagome.

"No it hurt you. Kagome you don't look good, I can't believe no one bid on you. Don't worry sweetheart I'll kick everyone of these guys' asses!" he said with such passion Kagome laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You! Inu I'm fine as long as I'm with you. Now why don't we go to your place so that I can get ready and we'll go do what ever you planned on doing tonight," said Kagome.

"Mei are you sure?"

"Yup positively now let's go get Roku and we can leave," said Kagome. So Inuyasha called Miroku on his cell. He murmured a quick _I'll be there_ before he hung up. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he glared at his best friend from where he was standing.

"You wanna leave him here?" asked Inuyasha.

"Inu! You can't just leave him here, he'd die without transportation. That man hasn't walked anywhere since he was sixteen!" Kagome laughed as she looked at him hopelessly.

"Well then he better hurry up or I'll leave him here and I don't care what you say about it."

"Okay fine—"

"I got it! I got it!" Miroku yelled as he ran to them like a little school boy.

"You got her number?" asked Kagome shocked beyond belief.

"Yup! She's absolutely amazing, her name is Sango and she's in like a million different sports. And did I mention that she's absolutely gorgeous?!" Miroku was so excited that Kagome just laughed.

"Okay Romeo, just get in the car so we can go!" said Inuyasha as he shoved the poor guy into the back seat of his Silver Bentley. They drove off to Inuyasha's apartment that was located at downtown Vancouver.

-

Kagome had already told her mother that she was going to Inuyasha's house after school and so there was nothing left to do but get ready. She already had her clothes at his apartment to change into so she was there now in his bed room getting ready to change. She had stripped to her undergarments already and was contemplating between two outfits that she had brought with her.

The first one was a white top that was sleeveless and skin tight to match it she brought a bright red skirt that covered everything that it was supposed to but also left a lot to the imagination of the viewer. For that she brought long knee length white socks with red heals. It was holiday appropriate but something about it just seemed too childish. The other outfit that she brought was simple. It was a red sleeveless dress that comes down to her mid thigh. There were matching pink garters that came with it and black boots with two gold buckles.

The second outfit was simple, but it was elegant and would suit perfectly for the occasion. So she decided she would wear it. She put it on and then after she put on some powder and blush. She put on black mascara and her eye shadow was a mix between the red dress and the pink garters and made the whole outfit complete. Once she was happy with her result she opened the door and walked into the living room of Inuyasha's apartment.

His gaze shifted from the TV to his girlfriend of almost two years now. His mouth twitched into a smile as he got up and didn't say a word. All he did was walk over to her and placed his hands on either side of her head and brought his mouth down to hers. He kissed her with a hidden passion that Kagome never knew existed in him. When they pulled back she was breathless.

"What was that for?"

"Just showing you how you make me feel," he said as he rubbed her cheek with his thumb. She leaned into the touch and sighed. He always made her feel good. He always knew how to calm her down and make her feel wanted. He smiled at her serene face and kissed her softly once more. "You look beautiful," he said once he pulled away.

"Thank you Inu," she said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're welcome sweetheart, now how about I go get ready and then we can go out. I have something special planned out for you," said Inuyasha as he walked into his room and went to get ready.

When he came out he was wearing jeans which were torn at the knees and a simple and elegant white long sleeve shirt and he had a black dress shirt on top of that which had an intricate design on the back of the shirt and a smaller version in the front in the colour of red. He had a black chain adorning his neck and his silver hair was let loose. She looked at him and smiled. She always loved his style.

"You know you and Sai have the same choice in clothes. He wore almost the same thing today," said Kagome.

"Oh yeah? Well, he better be treating my two favourite girls properly," said Inuyasha.

"Oh don't worry about Aya, if he does anything out of line she'll beat him straight and I mean that literally," said Kagome.

"That's my cousin!" he said with a grin.

"Yup now onto you, you look hot, Mr. Takahashi!" said Kagome as she pulled him down and kissed him on the neck. He groaned in pleasure as that was his weak spot. "Ah I hit the spot again eh?"

"Yeah now if you could stop that, before our plans go down the drain and we stay in all night," said Inuyasha reluctantly, which caused Kagome to blush. Kagome and he have been going steady for almost two years now and they still hadn't gone any further than kissing. She knew he was waiting for her and she loved him for it more than anything. He was her rock and the person who she knew would always be there for her. With him by her side she became the person she could never be in front of others, outgoing and confident. She looked into his eyes and got lost in the molten gold eyes. She touched his face and just admired it.

"Lets go, I want to remember every minute of today from the moment you came to school," said Kagome. Inuyasha smiled as he took her arm and tucked it with his as they walked out the door. Inuyasha grabbed his keys that were sitting on the table just by the door. It was still light out when they left.

-

The restaurant was busy as a hot summer day at an ice cream parlour; since it was one of the most romantic restaurants at downtown Vancouver. Each table was placed so that it was still secluded in the restaurant. Each table had it's own charm and with the lighting everything was just perfect. The best part about it was that the restaurant was just by the ocean. Right across from the restaurant was the English Bay.

Kagome was amazed to see that the restaurant that they were going to was the one she'd only dreamed about going to. Even the outside was gorgeous. She looked at it with big eyes and Inuyasha couldn't help but smile. "So do you like it?" he asked before they went into the restaurant.

"Are you kidding me I love it! How did you get us a spot here?" asked Kagome.

"Oh I have my ways, now let's get going, before they give away our table. You'll love the spot." Kagome smiled as she was led into the restaurant. The second they entered the restaurant the maitre-d was already there to take their coats. Kagome wasn't used to the treatment but at Inuyasha's nod she handed it to him. Inuyasha told him the reservation and the maitre-d's eyes warmth increased. He knew the name Takahashi as it was one of the biggest business empires here in the lower mainland. He showed them to the table that Inuyasha had reserved.

"Oh my god! Inuyasha this is our table?"

"Yup I told you you'll love it, now sit," said Inuyasha. Kagome took one more look around the spot and stood in awe. They had a spot right on the balcony that looked out to the ocean. The scent of the ocean wafted past them and hugged Kagome's senses. The table's setting was romantic too with candles lighting up the place and the veranda had vines twisting all along the patio with lights twisting along side it. It gave the patio a dimmed and romantic look. It was so special that Kagome took Inuyasha into a fierce hug and kissed him thoroughly.

"Thank you so much Inu!"

"You're welcome, now come on sit down."

"Oh yeah, right," said Kagome as she straightened out her dress and took a seat across from Inuyasha. The maitre-d just smiled and asked if they wanted to start off with anything. Inuyasha asked for a few more minutes and so he left with a nod. "Oh Inu this is amazing! You're absolutely amazing!" said Kagome as she raised an arm and touched his face affectionately.

"I did it for you Mei, now what would you like to drink?" asked Inuyasha.

"I can have anything?" asked Kagome with big eyes.

"Yeah, as long as it's on the menu," he said with a grin. She smiled back and opened the menu. She scanned all the drinks and decided an alcoholic beverage was due for the day she'd had so far.

"Okay I think I want the Vancouver Sling, it sounds cool," said Kagome with a sheepish smile.

"Okay then that's what you'll get." So Inuyasha hailed for the waiter and he came running. "Could I get a Vancouver Sling and a bottle of your Merlot?"

"And is that everything for now?" asked the waiter.

"Yes for now, we'll call when we're ready to order," said Inuyasha.

"Okay I'll be right back with your drinks." He turned and left.

"So how was your day?" asked Kagome looking only at him, their fingers were linked and resting on top of the table.

"Hmm, my day consisted of three things until I picked you up. Thinking of spending my day with you, being stuck with Miroku all day and not sure how to get rid of Miroku," he said with a grin.

"Oh Inu that's mean, but at least he has a date now. I'm just shocked that Sango actually accepted his offer! She never does," said Kagome.

"Maybe she's into older guys or something," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah, and I think it's the best thing, because high school boys are so immature minus Sai from that equation and it's one hundred percent true."

"Yeah, so has Aya said anything about where they're going? I thought that if you wanted we could meet up somewhere," said Inuyasha.

"No, I haven't talked to her all day, but I think I'd rather just spend the rest of my time with you alone if that's fine with you." Kagome smiled up as him and he just smiled back.

"That's absolutely fine with me…"

-

After dinner Inuyasha paid for their meal, which was the most delicious food ever, from Kagome's critique. Inuyasha laughed at it thinking about all the high scale restaurants that he still hadn't had a chance to take her to. They walked out of the restaurant and Inuyasha steered her away from the car. Kagome looked up at him, snug against his body, with questioning eyes.

"Just wait and see." She just shrugged, as she was used to his behaviour. They walked down the street for a while and then they stopped suddenly.

"So what are we doing here?" she asked in an amused tone.

"Look." He pointed just a head of them and Kagome just stared in awe there was a yacht floating by the docks. It had a romantic aura coming from it since there was a soft jazzy tune playing. Inuyasha looked down at her and smiled softly he knew it would do her in. The ocean was her favourite place to be and that was where he was taking her. It was one of the smaller family yachts. He'd never been able to take her out on one because he was so busy with school and the family business, and so he thought it would be the perfect time.

Kagome just stared at it. She was going to be on there in a few moments was all she could think about. And that Inuyasha was taking her out to her most favourite place in the world. The ocean where she didn't have to think or plan she just had to be there and that was why she loved it so much. There was no planning, no worries of what will happen next; it was a place of peace and solitude, but the furthest out she'd ever been was maybe out on the fairy but it wasn't the same as it would be in a few moments when they'd set sail out of the harbour.

"So what do you think?"

"It's perfect, you're perfect. Thank you." She looked up at him and moulded her body into his as she found his warm inviting lips. She tasted him, teasing him slowly. His lips curved at both ends and he pulled her closer than they already were erasing any gap that was still between them.

"You're welcome now come on I want to take you out before the sun sets." She nodded as he led her down to the docks. As they reached the yacht an attending was already standing there waiting for them to get there. Inuyasha picked her up by the waist and hoisted her up as the attending held out a hand. Kagome took it and stepped onto the rocking boat. Inuyasha jumped up and gave the attending permission to leave. Once they were alone Inuyasha started the yacht. He steered them out of the harbour and watched her from the corner of his eye. She was watching the sun set. The golden glow in the sky dimmed to a pink hue and added to the romantic picture she painted.

Kagome turned away from the view and looked at her boyfriend. He was watching her with such love that she couldn't help the need to touch him. She walked over and put a hand on his cheek just to touch the soft yet rugged skin. "How far are we going out?"

He smiled at her question. "How far do you want to go?"

"Inu if you leave it up to me we'd go so far that we wouldn't come back." He let out a throaty chuckle as he wrapped his arm around her waist trapping her between him that the wheel.

"Well then I guess we'll just keep going, I have a spot I want to take you to, do you mind?" he asked.

"I don't care where you take me Inu this has already been the most perfect night of my life." She rested her head against his chest as they moved on the water. The wind whipped past both of them. The music was soothing as they stood in perfect serenity. Inuyasha looked down at her for a second and wondered how he got so lucky to be with her. He wondered what he did, that let him get this luck in life, to have such a wonderful person to share all his dreams and ambitions with. To live fully knowing that at the end of the day he could go to her and just sit and know everything was perfect.

After about half an hour of quiet Inuyasha shifted his position just a bit so that he could shift the boat towards the shore. There was a small makeshift dock that projected from a seemingly flawless beach. Kagome looked over at the small island that looked almost barren and wondered what they were doing there. He was amused at her confused yet intrigued expression and wondered how a person could switch from two totally opposite emotions and still make it look cute. The smirk on his face caused creases to form on her temple as she glared at him, and amusement flickered in her eyes.

"And what, pray tell, is so funny?" she asked a smile forming on her lips.

"Nothing, now if you'll just move over for a second so that I can manoeuvre this thing towards the dock and not destroy it in the process." Kagome rolled her eyes as she moved from her comfortable position and stood beside him.

She watched as he moved expertly from one place to the next. She shifted her gaze towards that rickety looking dock and saw that the yacht pulled up right beside it without even a hint of poor sailing. She grinned at him even though he was determinedly watching the dock and not her. Everything about him made her smile. From his volatile anger to his sweet loving side, she loved the mystery that was Inuyasha Takahashi. And she thanked god everyday for meeting Ayame Lang, his cousin and her best friend.

She thought about that fated day when she expressed her feelings for him. She knew instantly that they were meant to be and smiled thinking about the reaction he had when she professed her love. Even at the age of eight she knew that he was the one for her, but being a child Inuyasha just patted her head and ignored it as anything important…

_It was Ayame's eighth birthday and Kagome—being her best friend—was over at their house for the big party. There were many people that Kagome knew—who were coming—since she'd been friends with the birthday girl for over three years now. They met in kindergarten and remained good friends since. Kagome was sitting on the swing with Ayame as they waited for the rest of her guests to arrive. Ayame's cousins were all coming and Kagome was excited of two very particular cousins of hers. _

_When she heard the laughter coming from the house Kagome jerked her attention away from her best friend and looked towards the door. When it opened her mouth smiled as she saw the people she was waiting for. Both girls jumped from the swings and ran towards to two boys who were standing there watching the girls run to them. The older of the two boys grinned as he saw them run while the younger one just stood there with his arms crossed. _

_It seemed that he was mad but Kagome didn't care she had been waiting to see him ever since Ayame told her about the birthday party. And that he was going to be there. She lunged at him the second they were close enough. Although he was mad his arms instinctively wrapped around the small girl. His golden eyes looked at her just a little miffed but otherwise amused. _

"_Inu-chan! What took you so long!?" she asked as she smiled at him showing off her big whole between her teeth. He looked at it and grinned. _

"_Nice whole there Mei-chan," he said causing her to widen the smile. The group laughed at her. _

"_I got a dollar from the tooth fairy! Souta was so mad that I got it though!" she rambled and he couldn't help but be at ease, by the sunny nature of the younger girl. _

"_Mei-chan you talk too much," said Ayame. Kagome turned around at her best friend and frowned. _

"_No I don't, you talk more than I do!" she countered causing the oldest of the group to let out a laugh which was something that none had ever heard. _

"_Wow! Mei-chan made the Stuffy Fluffy laugh!" Inuyasha said in a sing-song voice. It made his older brother to growl in a warning tone and that caused Inuyasha to quiet just a little. _

"_He-he! Yay, fluffy-kun! Let's go play you and Inu-chan can push us on the swings!" said Kagome with a wide grin as she grabbed both their hands and pulled them towards the swings. _

"_Hey don't forget about me!" said Ayame as she ran after them. _

"_You weren't invited!" Inuyasha said jokingly as he looked at her over his shoulder._

"_Inuyasha you baka! I don't like you!"_

"_Aya-chan don't say that! I love Inu-chan! And I'm going to marry him some day so don't speak about him like that!" she yelled back in such a serious tone that everyone looked at her with a shocked look. Inuyasha blinked and then patted her head giving her a soft smile. Little did he know how true her statement became as the years progressed…_

"Mei…? Earth to Mei!" Kagome blinked a couple of times as she came out of her stupor.

"Huh? What happened?" asked Kagome as she looked around and saw that Inuyasha was no where to be found, but she swore she heard his voice. She heard an amused laugh and followed it until her eyes landed on an amused Inuyasha.

"Where did you space off to?" he asked as he held his hand up from the dock to bring her to him. She shook her head and bent down to grab hold of his hands and he hoisted her down.

"I was just thinking about the day I told the world that I loved you, well the world being Aya and Fluffy." She grinned when his eyes softened tenderly.

"That was a fun day. Now come on I want you to see the house."

"House? What are you talking a—" she started but before she could finish she was being dragged into the wilderness, which scared her just a little. "Inuyasha! Where are we going?!"

"Just wait Mei I told you I wanted to show you some place, now come on it's about a ten minute hike from the beach." Kagome let out a groan and followed silently. After ten minutes they were standing in front of a massive log cabin that did in actuality look like a house.

"Where did this come from…" she murmured, too stunned to actually speak any louder.

"This is my log cabin, I found it one day while working at the company. It was being sold to our company and I asked father if it was possible for me to purchase it and it was so I bought it, with the savings I had. Shocking thing was that it was pretty cheap, because it was so rural, but something about it pulled me into it."

"It's beautiful…" She looked at the peaceful house. Built entirely of wood, there was a homey feel to it. The porch that was right in the front of the entrance seemed to wrap around the whole building. The feature made her warm and she enjoyed that. The windows were large and inviting, as if the glimmer from them were smiling at her. She looked around and the trees that surrounded the secluded house seemed to be crowding in a way that made the house look strong among the mass of branches just starting to grow in its leaves. "It should be scary but it feels so safe…"

"Yeah I know, just wait till you go inside. It's the perfect cabin house," said Inuyasha.

"Well then let's go inside!" She grabbed his hand and took him towards the door. When she turned the knob she was just a little surprised to find that the door was unlocked. She turned to look at him and he just smirked.

"We're the only ones on the island so there's really no reason to lock the doors," said Inuyasha.

"Oh well isn't this romantic?" she smiled at him; a wide grin showing all her teeth and Inuyasha's mind travelled back into the past to that day when she was eight and they were at his cousins back yard. The memory warmed his heart to know that this girl was the same as she always way and always will be.

A stark spine tingling shock went through his heart as she touched him on the arm lightly. It was so alien to him, that feeling, that he didn't know what to do. They always touched that way, so why was it so different? Why did it seem so foreign? It felt like her touch burned his skin in a way that ignited something inside of him; something both terrifying and oh so exciting.

His eyes glazed over as they watched her, and feelings that he tried to keep down for her were starting to surface. Something he didn't expect, the need to loose control, totally caved in on him. Kagome looked at him for a second with a bit of worry but couldn't voice anything because she was being pushed into the cabin by Inuyasha. His needy lips found hers and moulded themselves to hers. She stumbled backwards and fell cleanly onto the couch. She looked around and let out a laugh.

"What was that for?" she asked as she looked into his golden eyes. His eyes, still glazed searched hers. He wanted to see if she was ready, if she was willing to give herself to him. He didn't want to rush her but something in him was prompting him, telling him that he had to do it.

"Mei I need you…" Those four words made her heart go in over drive. This was it she thought; this was the moment, the perfect moment. The need in him was in her too, and she was ready, she wanted him too. Not just a want but a need that if not fulfilled then she wouldn't be able to continue on.

"Inuyasha…" The accepting tone in her voice was all Inuyasha needed to know that it was right, that it was okay. He leaned down and their mouths met in a tantalizing kiss. Kagome closed her eyes savouring every second. Inuyasha kept his eyes open and watched her as a blush crept onto her face. Her hands went to his shirt and started to pull it off. He was wearing his long sleeve and his torn jeans still. He brought his leg up onto the couch. Kagome put her hand on it so to lean closer into him and Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her shoulder, his fingers playing with her hair as he pulled her closer.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him, moulding their bodies until they were one. He wanted the feel of skin on skin, as his hand searched her body, memorizing each curve each part of her body was something he could loose himself in. He felt her tentative hands slowly pull up his shirt. Touching him lightly, it caused a thrilling shiver go up his spine. Breaking from the kiss he just looked at her. Her blush deepened.

"Sorry this is new to me," she said as she covered her face in his chest.

"It's okay this is new to me too, we'll just take it as we go." He kissed her on the tip of her nose as he gently pushed her down to the couch. She was laying underneath him and the warmth of him seeped into her. A warm glow infested her whole being and she put her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her lips. He kissed her there and travelled down her neck across her throat until he made his way to her collarbone. He continued down and kissed her just above the silky material of her dress. He brought his hands up to the straps and proceeded on pushing it down. The dress revealed her simple red bra. He smirked his favourite girl was wearing his favourite colour.

She blushed deeply when his eyes stared hungrily as her chest, she was about to cover them with her arms but was stopped because Inuyasha had already grabbed her arms and held them with one hand above her head. "Don't be nervous or shy. Mei you're perfect in everyway and I want to remember this moment." He let go of her hands and worked to unclasp her bra. He let out a satisfied groan as he tossed it aside exposing her fully. His mouth slowly went down to her and tasted the revealed flesh. It was warm and soft, delicately sitting there for him to take. His mouth worked quickly and efficiently, making her moan, which in turn caused him to harden. She fisted her hands in his shirt as the pleasure flowed through her whole system.

He pulled the dress down to her legs, unclasping the garters in the process. She kicked off her boots. His eyes wandered to her underwear which was a matching red. His eyes were soft and tender and so adoring. He peeled it off and trailed his fingers down to her center. She was wet and warm, so invitingly warm that his heart thudded to a stop at the thought. This was his Kagome, she was here with him, giving herself fully to him with so much love. "My love," he whispered as his fingers entered her body. The quick movement shot an exciting shiver throughout her entire body.

"Inu-yasha…" She was close to her peak and the strain was inexplicably amazing. She felt it coming and her whole body loosened as it came. She felt a little embarrassed at the action not sure if it was right but Inuyasha shook his head and brushed the matted hair on her face away. "I'm sor—"

"Don't be, you did that for me, because of me." He kissed her once of the lips. "Its all I ask for."

"What about you?" she asked her face flushed as he looked down at her. His amazing gold eyes were misted with desire.

"You're everything I need, are you ready for the next part though?" She bit her bottom lip as she looked at him. Nodding she brought her arms under his shirt and started to remove it.

"I want to feel you too, inside of me. But I'm just a little scared, it's going to hurt," she said.

"Yeah it's going to hurt, but only for that first second. We'll take it slow," he said as he unbuttoned his pants. He shimmied out of it and now only wearing his red boxer he stared down at her. She saw the bulge and smiled knowing that it was because of her that he was aroused.

"Yes." The second those words left her mouth he pulled down his boxers and filled her in one fluid motion. She let out a cry of pain. He didn't move at first as he let her body get accustomed to him inside of her. She clung to him for comfort as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay it'll pass, just tell me when you're ready." She had her face buried in his shoulder and nodded slightly.

"I'm ready Inu, please I want to feel you moving, it feels right." So he moved slow as first with each push she fell more into rhythm with him. With each stroke into her, he felt like he was falling faster and harder for her. She let out a throaty moan and her nails dug into him. She came again but this time along with Inuyasha. Sweaty and breathless she kissed his neck. Lightly and then more thoroughly.

"That was amazing." She said as Inuyasha removed himself from inside of her.

"You were amazing." He said as he looked at her. She was flushed, and her body was bare and warm. She smiled up at him as she touched his face. The love was in her eyes as she stared into his.

"I love you Inuyasha Takahashi." Inuyasha stared at her for a second before a smile crossed his face.

"And you know I love you too Mei. My Mei," he kissed her once, "My Valentine." Then again. Kagome smiled as she snuggled closer to the one man who meant everything to her.

"Thank you Inu, this was the most perfect night of my life, and I'll always remember it."

"I love you Kagome, you're my life, you're my Valentine and no one else's." He kissed her once more before he wrapped his arms tightly around her and they fell asleep spending their valentines together, their first of many…

She was his valentine and he was hers. Nothing could have been more perfect, than to say that he was…

That she was…

My Valentine.

-

**Well you guys I hope you liked this short story. And believe it or not, this story is partially based on a real event. I'll just say that it was just a little saddening for me when it happened to me as sad as it was I think I got a great story out of it! Well hopefully you all liked it. So please review after reading and tell me what you think! I really would like to know if it was worth the effort! And thanks for reading!**


End file.
